A New Friend
by MsAnn
Summary: Base on Lucas and what happens when he comes back, and being shy doesn't help much. But Villager wants to change that.
1. The characters and The encounter

It was the new tournament and the newcomers were getting settled into their room. Pit was helping Dark Pit, Palutena, and Mega Man with their rooms. When he showed one of the rooms Dark Pit insulted Mega Man which turn into an argument that lasted until he said that Mega Man was sharing a room with him. Bowser helped his son of course, Mr.G&W help Pac-Man even though Pac had a hard time trying to understand him but he rolled with it. (A/N:I'll do more explaining as the story goes on so I'm going to skip and just list it.)Marth and Ike helped Lucina and Robin, Peach and Zelda helped Rosalina and Wii Fit, Mario helped Little Mac, R.O.B helped Duck hunt, Sonic help Shulk, Charizard helped Greninja, and Ness and Toon link helped Villager.

"Well Alex here's your room"said Toon Link as he open the door. Villager looked around the room which seemed to be just perfect for him.

"I love it"he exclaimed.

"This is a friend of ours room but he's not here yet"explained Ness.

"Oh really you mean I'm sharing a room with him"

"Yep"

"You should be good friends in no time"

"Once he gets over his shyness that is"

"That's okay I don't mind"

"Well we'll let you get settled in"

"Yeah bye"with that the two boys left. Villager took one last look at the room before starting to move things around on his side.

* * *

More than a year later four more people came. Mewtwo got help from Lucario,Little Mac helped Ryu even though he was new Mario still helped him and Ryu, Roy got help from Marth, and Lucas pretty much knew where his room was but his best friends came to greet him with a bear hug.

"Hey buddy where have you been?"asked Ness.

"Yeah we missed you"Toon Link chimed in.

"Oh you know at home thinking, that and it took me a while to get here"Lucas explained.

"I know right I was suppose to be here sooner"Ness agreed.

"Haha, I beat both of ya here"Toon Link gloated.

"Yeah, yeah"Ness and Lucas said in union.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately I need a nap so see ya"Lucas said walking off to his room.

"Bye"

"Make sure to check up on us after okay?!"

"K"

Once in his room Lucas hopped on one of the beds and fell right to sleep.

When he woke up he saw a figure hovering over him. It was silent at first until Villager broke it.

"H-Hi"

"Ahh!"Lucas fell out of his bed and hit the ground with a thump.

* * *

New story and well you can tell what's it's about but it's short of late. It's different though it's going to be about Lucas trying to get use to Villager so yeah.


	2. Toon link's Prank

Lucas's POV

"Sorry"he says in a paniced tone. I sit on the floor trying to catch my breath while he stares at me.

"Who are you?"I asked finally able to breath.

"Villager but you can call me Alex"just then I remember what my friends said and rush out the door. "Wait-!"I hear before closing the door.

"Sorry"I say before actually going anywhere.

Later on...

I run until I find them on the balcony laughing up a storm. "Hey"I interrupt. They stop and respond they same way. "What's going on?"I ask walking on the onto the balcony.

"Toon link found out what he can do with his wand"Ness explained.

"Turns out it's not just for music notes"he went to the edge of the of balcony and force Ike to dance Macarena. Ness and I tried holding in our laughter but when he put his hands on his butt we lost it.

"Okay...okay Toon link you can stop now."Ness pleaded.

"Wait, wait watch"he started dance and Ike imitated him.

Ike's POV

'What's happening to me? I can't stop dancing'

"Ike are you alright?"Marth asked me with a confused face.

"Yeah just fine."

"Hey guys"I hear from behind me.

"Hey Lucina"Marth and Robin greet.

"Ike are you okay?"she asked.

"That's what I asked"commented Marth.

"I'm fine" 'I think' "Why don't you join me?"I asked trying to make the tension not seem awkward.

"Um well I'm not that much into dancing"she said sliding some of her hair behind her ear. Just then I grab her hand and pull her close to me.

"Have you even tried?"she shook her head. "Then allow me"soon enough I was dancing with her. That was until Chrom showed up.

"Daddy!"she said letting go of my hands. "It's not what you think."

"It's okay Lucy your fine, I was just wondering what was going on."

"It's just Ike acting weird"Robin answered.

"Hey!"

* * *

Lucas's POV

After noticing that Chrom showed up my friends and I ran.

"Whew that was close"Toon link said.

"Yeah now I'm hungry"Ness added.

"Me too I haven't ate anything since I got here"I agree. After that we went to the cafeteria for something to eat.

* * *

Sorry if there's not enough Villager in this chapter but next chapter he's there but please review.


	3. I'm sorry

Villager's POV

I run around the mansion looking for the blond. After a half a hour later I find him with Ness and Toon link. I ran faster toward them and once he notice me, he froze me.

"Lucas!"Toon link says.

"Sorry"he responses. Ness then used his PK fire to melt the ice which made me wet, so I shook off like a dog.

"Sorry about that Alex, Lucas is just not paying attention to others"Ness said glaring at Lucas who kinda face the ground.

"Anyway what brings you here?"Toon link asked.

"I was looking for little Lucas here because he ran without telling me his name"I explain. The two glared him as his sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry again"he apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright."

"Just for that your spending the rest of the day with him."

"W-what?"

"Come on Ness"then Ness and Toon link ran off. I look at him until he caught my gaze.

"What?"I smile at him but he turn around and walked away.

"Wait"I call then run to his side.

"Is that the only word you know?"

"N-No, why you ask?"he didn't really respond, he just shrugged.

Later on in our shared room, Lucas was teaching this snake thing how to grab on to edge of things.

"What's that?"he took it off of his dresser then said,

"A rope snake."

"Cool"after that he curled it around his arm and pet it. "If it's a rope then why are you acting like it's real?"I guess I shouldn't have asked that because he let the snake bite my nose. It took a while to get it off but when I did my nose started bleeding.

"Sorry"he said taking his snake back.

"Something tells me you don't mean that"I say putting a tissue up to my nose.

"No I am"he says then stares at the ground again. "I'm not being easy on you am I?"

"Well the fact that you stuck you snake to me...no"he put his hands behind his back then said,

"Is there a way I can make it up to you?"

"You could give me another chance"he give an uneasy smile. "Or take me to the library."

"Why the library?"

"Like there's not a library here."

"No I know that but why?"

"Okay then."

"Fine I'll take you."

"Thank you!"

* * *

This is what it's all about right here. Anyway please review.


	4. In the Library

Lucas POV

We arrive to our destination and Alex screamed,

"Wii fit!"to which I cover his mouth and tell him,

"Quiet you'll get us in trouble."

"Sorry, it's just that I see my friend over there"he says pointing to a pale woman in a blue shirt. We get closer and I finally able to see the lady's face. "Hey Wii Fit"Alex greets in a friendly tone.

"Hey Alex, who's your friend?"she asked.

"This is Lucas."

"Nice to meet you"I say in a shy tone. She smiled then said,

"Same here, say you guys want to join me?"

"Yes"Alex says not even give me a chance to say anything.

"Well then grab a book and take a seat."

Wii Fit POV

A while after the boys got their books I finish mine and went to but it back. Now I have another book and I'm waiting to check it out. While I do I look back at the boys from time to time. This time Alex was trying to see what Lucas was reading but that ended up in laughter which got them shh-ed by someone. I laugh to myself a little then step up to the desk.

"Those boys seem like trouble"the librarian says to me.

"Oh them, they know better their just bonding with each other"I tell her.

"Well whatever their doing i annoying."

"I'll make sure to tell Miss"I say then grab my book and go over to the boys. Once I get over there they stop the laughing but I ignore it and ask Lucas something."Hey, Lucas would you care to join us in an exercise lesson later on?"

"Um...sure."

"Alex already joined and the other young ones are apart of it as well."

"Okay I'll be there then."

"Great see then, oh and you might want to keep it down librarian's orders"they rubbed the back of their heads and smiled sheepishly as well.

"Alright"they said then I left soon after.

* * *

Sorry if it's short but after this it's not going to so please review, follow, and favorite if possible and until next chapter.


	5. An Exercise Lesson

Villager's POV

We were walking down the hallway when Lucas asked,

"When does the exercise lesson start?"

"What time is it?"he pulled out his phone and read '4:02'. "Right around now"just then Mega man passed us."Hey Rock!"I called.

"Sorry can't talk right now"he says then eventually Lucas hid behind me once a kid with black wings flew by.

"Lucas."

"Yes"he responded while pointing his head out.

"What're you doing?"

"H-hiding."

"From what?"

"The guy that just passed by, he looks mean"he says in a childish voice.

"No need to judge people Lucas, they're probably just running late."

"Like we are?"it dawn on me that we were, so I grabbed his wrist and ran.

When we got there I greeted Wii fit again and she had Lucas sign up before going to get an exercise mat. He grabbed yellow one which wasn't surprising and we head to my spot. "Remember to take your shoes off when we start."

"Okay"I take mine off then step on my mat but once I did I hear whispers behind me and find out that it was that kid again talking to Bowser's son, so I went over there to find out.

Lucas's POV

I watch as Alex walked up to the guy from before and a kid that look like Bowser. It was hard to tell what they were saying until they stood up in front of him. I got too just in case, then the black kid raised his hand, that's when I ran in front of Alex and got slapped.

"Lucas...why'd you do that?"

"Just trying to be a good friend"he smiled at me after that.

"Will you guys just leave"said the kid who slapped me. "You ruining my repetition"he muttered while crossing his arms. After that we went back to our spot.

"Why you go over there, I told you he was mean?"

"I wanted to know for sure, but they were talking about us."

"See?"

"Just forget about it."

"Hey guys!"Toon link walks up to us while waving and we wave back. Soon after Ness comes up right next to him. "I see you decided to join huh?"

"Yeah, well I heard you were here so..."

"Why not right?"

"What's happened since you got here?"Ness asked.

"Found out about the two trouble makers."

"You mean Dark and Junior yeah they talk about people a lot"Toon explained.

"We were once victims."

"Long story short I stuck my sword in his face."

"Toon link!"I yelled surprised that he'd do that.

"One you weren't here, and two Ness threw fire at him."

"He did stop talking about us after"I rolled my eyes then realized that everyone was here.

"Time to start."

Villager's POV

Once the lesson was over I couldn't help stare at Wii fit as she rolled up he mat. A nudge from Lucas woke me up short of speak.

"What are you are doing?"

"U-uh, um well..."I struggle to say something but I just blush like mad.

"I'll tell you"TL says while standing up. "He likes Wii Fit."

"I do not!"then I realized that I'm still blushing. "Okay maybe I do."

"But isn't she-"Toon link then cuts him off.

"Well let me tell you something"he then whispers in his ear.

"No it can't!"

"I have seen it."

"No, it's not true!"

"Come on Alex let's go confess your feelings"he grabs my wrist and drags me to the desk. Once we were at the desk Toon link explained my situation and well she gave me a kiss on the cheek. After that I felt like I was going to faint.

* * *

The next chapter is being work on so exact it soon.


	6. Hanging out

Toon Link's POV

"If she doesn't like me then who?"Alex ask once we get into the hallway.

"Her counterpart"I answer.

"Who is he, I want to meet him"he demands.

"You don't remember he was our sub once?"

"Oh him, I don't like him"he says crossing his arms and frowning.

"'Cause you jealous?"

"N-No"he says blushing like before.

"Hm…?"

"There he is"Ness points behind me to a guy with a blue shirt with black on the sides and black shorts talking to Wii fit.

"Hey, Alex since you want to show what you're made of why not show him?"

"What no…"I laugh at his response.

"Alright then how about we hang out at our place?"

"Our place?"Lucas ask.

"The room Ness and I share."

"Oh okay."

In my room…

"I got an idea"I say sitting on a chair with wheels. "Someone sits here and goes as far back as possible while the rest of us throws gum in their mouth."

"Sounds fun"Alex says looking at Lucas.

"Sure, sounds cool"he says in an unsure tone.

"Why don't you go first Luke."

"What?"I grab his wrists and put him in the chair.

"You take your turn first okay?"

"Okay"I kick the chair away a few meters then join the others.

"Throw the red ones"I whisper to the other two getting nods from them. "Ready Luke?"

"Yeah"at that we all throw a cinnamon piece of gum his way. He caught them and then his face went red.

"Ahh!"he ran into the bathroom and splash some water in his month. "Why would you do that?!"We cracked up hearing his response.

Later on we decided to suck air out of some balloons. My voice sounded like a squirrel, Ness's voice sounded like a minion, and Alex's sounded like the voice that plays in the background of a song. The only one who was iffy about it was wait for it...Lucas.

"Come on bud just a little"Ness encouraged him.

"No"he wined.

"Hold him down I'll do it"the two took his arms and sat him down in the chair. I take a balloon and stick it in his mouth. "Inhale"he shook his head, "Don't make me"he inhaled some then I took it out. He took awhile then spoke.

"Geez Toon you could of use less force"he said sounding like somewhat of a girl. Once he realized it he covered his mouth. We started to laugh at him. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry...you just sound...really weird"I say between laughs.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here"he mumbles under his breath.

* * *

Please review.


	7. A Dream, a Joke, and an Argument

Lucas's POV in a dream…

I sit on a hill of sunflowers with my brother staring at the clouds. My brother stood up and stretched. "What are you doing?"I ask.

"Sorry Luke but I got to go."

"So soon?"

"You going to have to find someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to find someone to replace me."

"Huh?"

"Someone who reminds you of me."

"But what if I can't?"I jump up to my feet. Claus puts his hand on my head and says,

"I know you can Luke"he smiles then walks off. That's when tears started to fall from my face to the ground.

Villager's POV

I woke up to the sound of crying so I hop out of bed and walk over to Lucas. I shake him and tell him to wake up. To my surprise he was just upset.

"What's wrong?"I ask him.

"I...miss someone...is all"he says in between sniffs.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it"he says turning his back to me.

"Tell me you already woke me up."

"I said I don't want to"I got an idea so I uncovered him and started tickling him."Hey…haha stop."

"Not til you tell me."

"...Never!"at that I got more aggressive and made him laugh harder. I'm probably waking others up but if it means getting something out of him, then it's worth it. "Alright I'll tell you." I sit on his bed and ready myself.

Ness's POV

I wake up to Toon link calling my name. I turn my back to him without saying anything.

"Ness"he wined.

"Yo."

"I will slap you, wake up!"

"Mm...no."then I hear my backpack being look though. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing"I open my eyes to see him with my picture from home.

"Give me that."he ran into the bathroom and turns on the bath. That's when I found him holding it over the tub. "Don't do it."he let go and before it landed in the water I caught it.

"Who are you speed racer?"he asks sarcastically.

"What's on your belt?"

"Don't go there."

"Oh and speed racer is Captain Falcon."

"True."

"Now can you get out?"

"Fine I'll leave you and your picture alone."he says walking off.

"Stop being weird."

"No thanks!"he calls.

Toon Link's POV

Once Ness was done freshening up he came up to me to which I said, "Are you done talking to your picture?"

"Shut up."he walked past me and open our door.

"Hey wait!"I hear once it was open. That's when we decided to go out in the hall. We found Mr. G&W with his back to Pac man. "I'm sorry, I'll listen more carefully"Pac bagged.

"What's going on?"I asked.

"G&W is mad at me cause I can't understand him."

"Come on he's just a newcomer,"Ness said to G&W. "Give him a break."

"You just got to give him time."after a minute G&W faced Pac and offered a handshake to which Pac accepted.

"To be honest I don't know some things he says either."Ness whispered to me.

"Same here, but I'm pretty sure we're not alone."I whispered back.

* * *

I know G&W doesn't say anything here but then again I don't know what he says so yeah. Please review.


	8. Nicknames and a Discovery

Ness's POV

Toon Link and I walked down the hall until we saw Alex in the training room punching a sandbag. Along with that there was a guy in a black gym shirt and green shorts standing behind it. We walk in and greeted Alex but once Toon Link notice Lucas wasn't with him he asked,

"Where's Luke?"he pointed to a pile of sandbags in the corner and eventually Lucas poked his bruised up head out. "What happened?"

"I accidentally punch him into that pile"Alex explained while twisting his foot a little.

"I'm fine"Lucas said coming up to us.

"Are you sure?"I say poking his head making him wince in pain. "Sorry."

"He didn't cry at least."Alex pointed out. "Oh by the way this guy is Little Mac"he said gesturing to the guy.

"Nice to meet you sir."Toon link greeted and I nodded after.

"It's a pleasure…"

"I'm Ness."

"Toon link but I go by different names."

"I'll call you...Toonie sound good?"

"I'm cool with it."

"Great!" Hey! No one's been able to call him that before he's wrong for that.

Toon Link's POV

Yeah I let him call me that but Mac's cool with me so I'm cool with him. After that we trained with Mac and well got beat up as much as Lucas was when we found him. "I'm sorry but can you go easy on us?"I asked.

"You want to be stronger right? Well I'm going to make it a little bit harder for ya."Mac reasoned. Maybe I haven't battle for so long, that it seems I'm weak.

"One more time"I suggested.

"But Toon link…"Lucas starts.

"This time will be better promise"I say winking at him. After a few minutes we were able to beat Mac.

"Well I think it's safe to say you guys got skills."Mac commented.

"Thanks"we said in union.

"Can we go now?"Lucas asks impatiently.

"Sure."

Later on in the hallway Ness asked, "How come you let Mac call you that?"

"What he's cool."I reasoned while leave him standing there speechless.

Villager's POV

"While we're on the topic, Lucas..."I start.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I call you Luke?"I ask in hopes of a yes.

"Uh well…"it took a minute until…"S-sorry"he ran off after that. I frowned knowing that it was a no.

"Well you did get to call him by his nickname"Toon link says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah but it's not the same as when you guys do it."

"Lucas is still a little bit of the shy side of things"Ness says. "You gotta give him some time."

"K."

That evening in my shared room, Lucas was sleeping on his bed with his laptop at his feet. I slowing make my way to his bed and take his laptop and open it. My first thought was maybe the reason for me calling him Luke is in here. I was right but it seemed weird because it was almost like a dairy with all the emoji faces and stuff. When I was about to read the part I wanted to know about he moved so I closed it and went to my bed to look at it.

* * *

Until next chapter please review.


	9. Villager's past

Lucas's POV

I just woke up and now I'm on my computer. I had just finished a sentence of my log when Alex woke up. That's when I hid my laptop under my blanket.

"Hello Lucas"he says yawning.

"Morning"he stretched his arms then headed to the bathroom. When he came out I was done with my entry.

"Hey Lucas, sorry about yesterday I hope I didn't hurt you that bad."

"Oh that no I'm fine"I say while scratching the back of my head. He hopped on my bed right in front of me and smiled. I felt uneasy but smiled a little bit.

"Why you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You look unsure about something?"

"I...am."

"Is because I called you Luke?"

"...Yeah shota"I try to avoid eye contact until he says,

"You're so shy, but why can't I call you that?"

"I'm just so used to my best friends calling me by that name."

"Why can't I be your friend?"

"I-I never said you weren't."

"..."It was silent for a few seconds until he spoke again."Maybe if I told you about myself you'll learn something huh?"I slowly agreed then he started to tell me his past.

Villager's POV

"I was really young when I left home…"

Flashback…

It was a rainy evening at my place, mom was done putting my luggage in the taxi. "There, you're all set."

"Mom where am I going?"

"To somewhere special place you'll have fun."

"How long am I going to stay?"she hesitated to answer but said,

"Let's just say it'll seem like a long time."

"Mom w-well I see you again?"she bit her lip then said,

"Maybe…"I hugged her and said,

"I'll miss you…"

"Me too baby"she hugged and kissed me on the forehead before I got in the taxi. I wave to her as the taxi drove away and that was the last time I saw her. After I had woken up, I was in a beautiful village. A few years or so I took a train another, larger village and become mayor.

End of flashback…

I looked at Lucas who had tears about to fall. "I-it's okay though because I came here"the tears started run down his face. "I may not be able to see my mother but she did write letters to me from time to time."

"R-really?"he said wiping his eyes.

"Yeah"

"But...why you'd have to leave?"

"A little after I became mayor I got one of those letters and it said that my dad wasn't ready to rise me..."I became silent and I felt tears coming up.

Lucas's POV

I saw Alex about to cry so I started to panic and tried to find something to do until he hugged me. Being in shock I sat there not moving a muscle. Then there was a knock on the door which made Alex stop crying and go answer it. After he was off my bed I sighed in relief. Toon link and Ness was at the door and talked about a cafe that was closing. Alex seem to recognized it and ran off to I guess find it. Ness, Toon link, and I shrugged before going after him.

* * *

Well here is chap nine and it's just as good as this story. I got the idea for Villager's from my experience of the game and I realize that your character's mom is the only one who sends letters so yeah. Anyway please review if you like this chapter or this story so far.


	10. The cafe

Lucas POV

We had finally made it to the cafe I think the name of it was "The Roost". Anyway we were greeted by a grey bird cleaning a mug.

"Hey Brewster how business going?"Alex ask the bird as we sat down.

"Well it's been slow, I'm going to have to close this place down."

"Why, can't you keep it open?"

"If customers don't come in regularly then what's the point?"there was a look of disappointment on Alex's face. "Would you guys like a cup of coffee?"

"S-Sure."after that he got us some coffee.

"A-Alex, are you...okay?"I asked.

"Y-Yeah..."that's when our coffee was given to us. "just a little disappointed."he took a sip of his coffee and stared at it. "Thanks for putting milk in my coffee Brew."

"Anything for my best customer."he smiled at the comment then drank some more.

"I taste it too, what kind is it?"Toon link asked.

"Pigeon milk."he threw up in his mouth and was given bucket to spit it out.

"I think it taste fine."Ness said, I took my cup and tried some. It was pretty good. "Doesn't YL drink milk?"

"That's different, it's Lon Lon milk."

"Lon what?"Toon link glared at him before spitting in the bucket again. I got kinda got sick watching him so I put my attention to my coffee. As I stared at it I had got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we have a party?"

"What do you you mean?"Alex asked with his head tilted a little.

"You know like a closing party."

"I'm in!"Ness said almost spilling his cup when rising his hand.

"Really?"I nodded and made him smile. "Alright I think I could manage that..."

"Oh great more pigeon-"Ness covered Toon's mouth to let Alex talk more.

"Let's do it."After that we went to my shared room. "Alright TL you and Ness go tell people about the cafe."

"Got ya!"

"If you have to split up then do it, me and Lucas will make a poster."Toon link and Ness nodded then ran out the door.

"How are we going to make-"before I could say more Alex pulled the stuff out. In a mutter of minutes we were done.

"Done"he said wiping his forehead. I laughed a little at the mark he made. "What?"I handed him a handkerchief and pointed to where the mark was. "You carry this around?"

"It's my dad's but you can use it."

"Oh k."just then Toon and Ness came through the door.

"We got most of the smashers to come."

"Great now for the party to start."

* * *

So I had this chapter all in Lucas's point of view and maybe made it kinda short but it's still good. Please review and favorite this story while you're at it.


	11. The party pt1

Ness's POV

We were ready to start the party when I asked TL,"Toon, why do we have to wear suits and ties?"as he fixed my tie.

"It's just an idea…"he says then backs up."besides we're going to be helping."

"I don't think ever been in a taxus before…"Lucas says playing with his sleeves."it feels...weird."We all had black suits but with different color shirts and ties to our liking. Mine was blue, Alex was red, Lucas was yellow, and Toon was green.

"Where'd you get these?"I asked again.

"Uh...doesn't matter"he said shaking his head."let's just go."

When we got to the cafe Brewster had Alex stand outside by entrance, had Toon link be the waiter, had Lucas help with coffee, and put me on cleaning duty. But since it was too early for the party we all cleaned. The stage was the only place left to clean until the other three went to work.

Toon Link's POV

As I waited for people to come I stood by the entrance and heard Alex's conversion. It went like this,

"Welcome to The Roost"he greeted.

"Hey Alex"said the voice that belonged to Zelda.

"Why don't you like handsome in your suit and tie"said the voice of Peach.

"Uh well it was Toon link's idea."they giggled because I guess he was blushing. "Anyway the cafe is right though here"That's when the two came in with Robin's sister and Rosalina. Before I could talk Peach whispered something to them which made them chuckle.

I decided to ignore it and say, "I'll be right with you go ahead and find a seat."after that they left. I took a look at Alex who was trying to stop blushing.

Lucas's POV

I saw Ness was all sweaty so he hop off the stage and went to an unknown room. Before I asked myself what he could be doing Toon link came up with a piece of paper with an order. I took it, look it over, and started on it. Almost right after finishing the first order Pit came in with the kid that looks like him and another in what looks like blue amour. I didn't want to be seen by Pit's look alike so I hid under the cowner. After I heard footsteps walk away I slowly emerged from under the cowner. But before I was up completely Pit pointed his face out of nowhere screaming,

"Hey Luke!"I fell onto the ground with a thud. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"Uh...Yeah"I said getting back up.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I-I just...drop something"I lied. Just then Toon link came up and give me another order.

"Pit aren't you going to have anything?"he asked.

"Oh I'm not interested in coffee."

"There is cinnamon rolls."

"Then I'll take two"after that he walk to his table.

"I didn't know there was cinnamon rolls"I said to Toon link.

"Almost every cafe has them."

"Oh…"

"Hey guys."we hear behind us. We turn to toward the voice which belonged Ike. He was there with Marth.

"Oh hey."

"I didn't know you guys worked here."

"We short of started today."

"While looking sharp too I see."

"Well it was my idea"he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Didn't think you were into that"Toon sweat started to drop. Then Link came in.

"Link!"Toon yelled as he hid his face behind the check book.

"Hey Toon, Lucas"I wave a little. "Hey did you see Lucina…?"He asked Marth and Ike who shook their head. "Robin's trying dragging her in here."

* * *

If you're wondering why the title of the previous chapter is changed is because the second part of this one is on it's way. So please review :).


	12. The Party Pt2

Villager's POV

I yawned as I watched Robin try to convince Lucina that they weren't on a date.

"I don't care if Ike and Marth are here, people are going to get wrong ideas"she complained.

"But other smashers came and if you want you can hangout with them"he reasoned to which she didn't answer. That's when he grave her arm and dragged her inside FINALLY. After a minute or so Wii fit and her boyfriend arrived. I tried not getting jealous as they approached.

"Hey Alex"she greeted.

"H-Hey"she told her boyfriend to head inside and we started to chat about what happen in her office that day.

Toon Link's POV

After completing another order, I notice Ness took his suit off. I took a few seconds to talk to him. "Ness, why are you not wearing your suit?"

"I got hot so I took it off no big deal"he says while swiping the stage.

"Where is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes…"just then more people came in. "I'll be back I'm not done with this conversation"then I walk off and took their order.

Ness's POV

I ignored TL's comment and continued with cleaning, that was until a tap on the shoulder stop me. I look behind me to see a white dog with a light brown guitar. I instantly recognized him and mouth his name in shock.

"So you heard of me."at first I mouthed 'Yes' but then spoke clearly. "Well then I guess you're in for a treat, I'm actually going to perform tonight."

"Please do…"I covered my mouth after saying that.

"Would you like to join me?"

"You mean play with you on stage?"

"Yeah."

"Ye-"I got cut off by Toon link standing in front of me.

"I don't think he'd do a good job since you songs are musical and everything"K.K. gave an uneasy smile.

"I can try playing the piano."

"Really try it then"I walk up to the piano and try playing a few notes but to no avail. "Right, let me show you how it's done."he said breaking a few knuckles before touching the keys. Once his fingers touch the keys he started to play K.K. Conder. I was surprised how well it was to the real song. He didn't get much time because he had to take another order to someone yet everyone applauded.

"I have a special instrument for you"K.K. said with a smirk on his face. That's when my face lite up like a light.

Lucas's POV

It seemed like forever until the next customer finally arrived.

"Welcome"I hear Toon link say to a tall man in black. He was white skinned, looked as strong as Ike, and had blond hair. "Take a seat and I'll be right with you"Toon finished to which the man nodded and went to find a seat.

"Toon who's he?"I asked almost child like. I need to stop that at some point.

"He's the newcomer, Cloud I think his name is."

"Another?"

"There's going to be a few more after him."

"Geez that sucks."

"For you maybe, I can handle myself fine."

"Not helping"he shrugged before going to where Cloud was. After he left I put attention on Ness who was practicing the guitar. I'm actually curious to hear how Ness does compared to Toon Link.

* * *

Ness took up most of this chapter but hey. Apparently this is going to have three parts before the party is over so until part 3 please review.


	13. The Party Final Part

Lucas's POV

After Cloud came in no one else came which meant that Alex's shift was over.

"You can come in now Alex"Rooster called.

"Thank you!"he said running inside the cafe only to trip and fall on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just lay here for a little while"I want to laugh but at the same time I feel bad for him. After that K.K. made his way to on the stage.

"Welcome everyone…"everyone started to clap and after a little bit I did the same. "I'm K.K. Slider and here to play with me is Ness"again people started to clap. "And this is K.K. Rock." Alex got up immediately and took a seat next to Peach. The room went silent as K.K. and Ness started to play. After a few notes played Rooster said I could take a break to which I accepted and took a seat between Alex and Toon Link who was standing against the wall.

"Why are you standing?"I asked.

"Because I'm going to go up there and play myself."

"You going to intrude?!"

"Something like that"before I knew it he made his way to the stage. 'This outta be good.'

Toon's POV

Once I was on stage I made my way to the piano and played it. The room was silent when I started though. Then I heard Ness play his guitar again, I must have upset him because his playing was louder than me. So I got comparative and played louder as well but when I did he stoped and tap me on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to play too."

"You're ruining it."

"You saying I can't play?"

"No…"he look at the audience then back at me. "Just give a beat." 'Finally.'

Lucas POV

After the party we were cleaning again with some help this time. I took a pile of dishes that was up to my chin and tried carrying them when someone grabbed half the stack.

"Need help?"Pit asked.

"Sure…"I look around for his clone but didn't see him."Where is...what you call him?"

"Pitto?"

"I guess."

"Over there"he said pointing behind me. He was trap in a bow yes a bow.

"Oh"I sighed.

"Are you afraid of him or something?"

"Um...yeah."

"He's not that scary, I mean he can't even get out of that trap."

"Did you do that?"

"Yep, you're welcome by the way"I smiled at his comment. Once we gathered up all the dishes Pit introduce me to his clone and his other friend which Alex knew as well since they came at the same time.

Toon's POV

When we got home Duck hunt came running toward us with another dog by their side. Duck hunt tackled Lucas while the other stop in front of Mega man.

"Good boy Rush"he said petting him.

"Hey...stop"Lucas laughed as he was being licked and pecked. Since Duck hunt wasn't trained that well they act like this when there's new people.

"Lucas meet Duck hunt, Duck hunt meet -"before I could finish I got tackled. "Aw come on!"Then Village helped me by throwing his stick. Once they left , I got up and dusted myself off. When I saw Lucas with messy hair I said, "Nice hair."

"Huh?"he felt his head. "Ah!"He quickly fixed his hair and stared in stock at us. "What?!"

* * *

I'm going to list some things I want to say so here:

1\. I know it's been a while but here you go.

2\. The climax is coming soon so bare with me.

3\. Almost all the newcomers are shown. I plan to have all except the ones not in the game.

4\. This is probably the longest story I've done. Cool right ^_^.

5\. 'Village' is a nickname I gave Villager by the way.

Please review this story can't continue without support.


	14. Brawls

Lucas's POV

I was woken up by a knocking on the door. I got up and walk to the door still tired. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door to see an excited Toon link and Ness.

"What's up?"I asked.

"Pit invited us to a sleepover"Toon link explain with a gleam in his eyes.

"You woke us up for that?"I said as Alex came up from behind me yawning.

"Well short of, I was wondering if you want to watch me brawl?"

"Sure, just give us a few minutes."

During Toon Link's battle I started to wonder why I hadn't been able to battle yet. "How come I don't have any brawls?"I asked Ness. But someone else answer that question for me.

"Master Hand still hasn't gotten to that yet"I turn to see someone new. He had blond hair, wore a black and red jacket over a black shirt, red and grey shorts, and red shoes that are attached to brown straps around his knees. He also had a red weapon with blue glowing around it behind him.

"Really?"

"Yep...I'm Shulk nice to meet you"he stretched out his hand for me to shake. I shook it out of hesitation.

"I'm Lucas…"

"Hey Shulk what's up?"Ness greeted.

"I got a brawl after this one."

"Really?"

"Yes really...are you guys the same person or what?"

"I'm just teasing."just then Toon link came up to us saying, "I won!"

"Cool"Shulk commented.

"Yeah, I guess I was really 'feeling it'"

"Ha ha"he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"It's my catchphrase, but I'm starting to have seconds thoughts"he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw come on it's catchy!"Toon link reasoned.

"Whatever, I got a brawl to attend to"after that he walked off.

Later that day Alex and I were getting ready for the sleepover.

"I'm so excited"Alex said jumping up and down.

"Really, why?"

"Well for one I never seem to have free time on my hands"he says rubbing his arm. I'm a little taken back by this.

"You mean you never had a sleepover or been to one before?"

"Well a few, but that was before I became mayor."

"By the way you're the mayor of where exactly?"

"Smashville."I froze when I heard that.

"Y-you mean you're…"

"Yep."

"Aren't you like a celebrity or something?"

"Well not really, not everyone knows me like that."

'Dude, am I dreaming?'just then there was a knock on the door. I open it to see Toon link and Ness again.

"Are you guys ready?"Toon asked.

I look back and ask, "Alex?"

"Yes!"

"We're ready."

* * *

 **Me:I guess Lucas is the mean character I thought is was going to be longer maybe I should focus on Villager more.**

Villager:Ya think -_-...

Me:H-how you get here?

Villager:I don't know.

Me:0_0…

Villager:Please review everyone ^_^.(Waves)

Me:Stop Taking Over My Story! **(That catchphrase though.)**


	15. The Sleepover

Villager POV

After Toon link knocked to come in we found Dark Pit and Rock playing Smash. I thought it was kind of weird so I asked, "Isn't it awkward to be playing our game?" they look at each then me and said,

"No"while shaking their head.

"Their not really doing anything wrong"Pit added.

"I guess it just seems weird to me."

"Hey, have you guys seen the trailer for the newcomers coming soon?"

"No."

"Allow me to show you then."

After the trailer Lucas was frozen in shock.

"Are you okay?"I asked. He blinked a few times then said,

"Yeah...just wondering if I'm going to survive this tournament." everyone smiled or laughed at his response.

"Okay who wants to play some smash?" we all responded with a loud 'Yes'.

Ness POV

Once everyone died they went to bed except for me because Pit and Dark were still playing.

"Just die already"Dark said constantly pressing buttons.

"No not until-"Pit was cut off when he got launched off the screen.

"The winner is...Dark Pit."

"Yeah"he copy the pose on the screen.

"You had to milk it."I yawn after that and rubbed my eyes. "Why don't you go to bed Ness?"I nodded then did as told. Before I fell asleep I heard Dark say he was staying up which probably is going wake someone up before morning.

Villager POV

I wake up and start to rub my eyes. Then I turn only to find out that Lucas wasn't there. I sit up and I still don't see him so I crawl over to where Toon is and wake him up. "Toon…"I said shaking him a little. He groans and says,

"What?"

"Do you know where Lucas is?"

"Wasn't he by you?"he asked putting his arm on his eyes.

"He was but not now."

He groans again,"He probably went to breakfast."

"With who everyone's still here?"

He sighed this time,"I guess he's by himself…"he then sits up."Let's go."

* * *

Well I did my best to focus on Villager. But please do review.


	16. Cafeteria time

Ness's POV

"Wake up Ness"I hear someone whisper. Not wanting to disturb anyone with my laziness I open my eyes. I roll over to see Pit sitting right next to me. "Let's go get some breakfast"

"Ok...but what about the others."

"A few of them are already at breakfast."

"Oh."

In the cafeteria we found Lucas, Toon, and Villager sitting at the same table. We walked up to them and listen to their conversion.

"Toon, can I leave now?"

"No, you have to stay here until we're done."I was going to ask a question until Pit asked it for the both of us.

"What's going on?"

"Lucas had finished his breakfast before we got ours"he explained. "Now I'm having him sit here until we're done."Lucas groaned and put his head in his arms.

'Poor Luke, Toon can be so harsh sometimes.'

Mega man POV

I wake up seeing everyone gone until I hear snoring. I walked up to the couch and see Dark lying with his mouth open and controller in his left hand. I kick the couch making him jolt up.

"Hm, what's go on?"

"Everyone probably at breakfast let's go."

In the cafeteria we see our friends sitting all at one table. Toon and Ness were armwrestling and Pit and Alex were trying to I guess cheer Lucas up because his head was in his arms. We walked up to them and I asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Toon told Lucas to stay because he went to breakfast by himself"Pit explained. "Speaking of which, Toon."but no answer. "Toon!"once again he didn't answer. "TOON!"

"What?"he finally said turning his head to us.

"Let Lucas go please."Toon let out a sigh of frustration.

"Alright"after that he slammed Ness's hand down on the table. "I won!"

"Just cause you swing a sword around, doesn't mean you're strong."

"Actually it does, want me to show you?"

"Maybe"at that Toon went around the table to where Ness was and pick him up by the waist.

"A-alright, you made your point"Toon link let him go.

"Your stomach is squ-"

"No It's Not"Ness yelled in impressment. Everyone stared in silence at his out burst, that's when he started to blush. He glared at Toon who giggled.

"Luke..."Alex who got Lucas's attention got up from the table and said, "Let's go."

"D-did you just-"Alex nodded.

"Is that okay?"Lucas smiled and said,

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

I'm back and sorry for the wait something major happen,so *sigh* yeah. If you liked this chapter please review otherwise favorite or follow this story and until next chapter.


	17. In the Garden

Toon Link's POV

After breakfast we decided to go to the garden. When we got there Peach was teaching Palutena and a girl about Alex's hight how to tend to a garden.

"Wow, Anna your good at this"Peach commented.

"Thanks Peach, I'm quite familiar with gardening so it's sort of my passion."

"I wish I knew before hand."

"Anna!"Alex ran up to the girl and hugged her.

"Hey Alex, nice to see ya."

"Where is your sister?"

"She decided to come later."

"Oh, cool."Lucas, Ness, and I approach them and greeted the three ladies.

"Hey, Village is that your girlfriend?"I asked. He blushed a little and said,

"No...Stop embarrassing people"I laughed but responded,

"Nah, it's too fun."

"Lucas! You're here"Peach said reaching her arms out. Lucas then went up and hugged her.

"Hey Peach, nice to see you as well"Peach gasped.

"Your talking more, I love it."

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess so."

"Does Lucas...?"Alex started to hint at something.

"Oh no, Lucas just looks up to her as a mother figure"I explain.

"Really?"

"Yeah, his mom died when he was young, so when we found out we introduce him to Peach, who is of course one of those kind of people."

"Oh..."he drifted off while look at Lucas.

"Hey, how do you think it's going with those two?"I whisper to Ness.

"I don't know, I don't think Lucas is giving him a chance."

"Should we do something?"

"I would."

* * *

Chapter seventeen wow...Please review.


	18. The Run Away

Anna POV

I just made rings for the boys when Palutena asked me what I was doing. She kinda startled me so of course I blushed because she'd get the wrong idea.

"Oh, I was just making these flower rings for the boys"She looked at me with disbelief. "As a gift"

"Mm-hm okay"I got kind of irritated so I got up and walked up to the boys. I stretched out my arms and showed the boys. "Here, I want you to have it" I said as they grabbed the rings. Then I bowed and went back to my spot. Once I did I watched as they put them on.

Toon link POV

After we put on the rings someone was approaching us. I turn to see Mega man.

"Hey, guys"he greeted.

"Big brother!"Village shouted as he ran to Mega man and hugged him.

"Big brother?"Lucas questioned.

"Oh their not related just close"I explained. Lucas was still focus on them though, I think he's upset.

"Sorry to take you away from your friends, but I kinda need you for something"Mega man said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, um..."Alex turned to us and said, "Excuse me but I have to go"after that they left.

"Well we have to go too"Ness said,"Come on Toon.

"Why?"

"I have a bawl today."

"Oh right, let's go Lucas"I turn to where Lucas was but he wasn't there."Where is he?"

"Luke?"Ness questioned,"Do you know where he is?"he asked the ladies, but they just shook their heads. He sighed angrily then said,"I only have ten minutes till my bawl I don't have time to look for him."

"Um, hello who's Lucas's other best friend here"I say grabbing his arms and making him face me.

"You?"

"Yep, so you go to your bawl and stop freaking out about, while I go look for him."

"Alright"he muttered, then I turned him to the direction of the mansion and push him."Okay jeez."

Lucas POV

When Alex said he was leaving that's when I run away from everyone. Now I'm by myself in the forest, and I'm not going back. My friends and I have always had each others back, but someone to rely on like Mega man is a different story. As I sit here I hear something coming towards me. I start to panic and try to see what or who it is. After a minute or so it gets clearer and reveals itself as a big, grayish-white, wolf. I'm not one who fights outside of a battle or to hurt an animal, I just simply run.

* * *

Sorry this has been work on for a while, but just never got to the point of being published. So with that I'd like to say that the next chapter is bing work on. Please review and until next chapter I guess see ya.


	19. The Chase and The Result

Lucas's POV

With the wolf on my tail I was horrified. My heart was beating faster than I was running. I couldn't go on much longer so I shot at it hoping I'd miss, but I didn't and I left a scare on it's left cheek. That making it even angrier it jumped at me, pushing me down with a louder thud than when I first meet Alex. I got up feeling some pain in my back and faced the wolf. At that point it looked like it could jump on my again at any moment. I slowly back up and try to escape, however the wolf caught on and launch at me. Again I fell to the ground, that's when my eyes start to get watery and vision blurry. The next thing that happened is I got knock off the cliff. As I rolled down the rocky hill I got cuts and bruises it HURT. I finally stop rolling when I got to the bottom. I looked up to see Toon link running to me as he call my name. My head throbbed and my eyes got drowsy, then closed.

Toon link's POV

I got to Lucas as fast as I could, but he was unconscious when I was by him. I flipped him over and pick him up bridal style. He looked like a complete reck; there were several cuts on his arms and legs, both of his knees were black and blue, and his face was red with dirt and small rocks on it. I almost wanted to cry until something appeared in front of me. I look up to see a gray/white wolf with a scare on it's cheek. It's no question that this wolf was fighting Lucas. I held him close to me as I glared at it. No sooner than that did it give up and leave, you better be glade you have friends who have your back Luke. I took one last look at Lucas before heading back to the mansion.

In Mario's office I was standing next to the bed Lucas was on and explained what I know happen to Luke.

"Is there any other injuries you know of?"

"He does have a cut on the back of his head"Mario lifted his head up a little and sure enough he did, there was even a little bit of blood on the pillow from it. I got a sicking feeling when I saw it.

"Yeah, this is going to be a while."

"I'll leave you to it then"I said, then walked out with a glance toward Lucas.

* * *

As I watch Ness battle I think of how I'm going to break the news to him.

"Hey Alex you have a bawl coming up soon"I hear from behind me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."I already know who it is I'm just not going to talk to them right now.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it!"

"Looks like Lucas is in the same one as well."

"So cool!" "I wonder where he is?" "Hey, Toon." Oh no...

"Yes?"

"Where's Luke?"he seemed kinda cheerful considering his excitement. Before I could answer though, Ness's battle ended and he had came out with five other smashers. He was also laughing.

"Did you see my face when I hit the screen?"he asked Roy.

"Yeah and when you got lunched you were like..."

"Aaaahhhhh"they scream in union, and started laughing again.

"Everyone heard, I'm pretty sure Mewtwo was like..."Ness made a confused look."The heck?" Roy snicker at the comment. At that moment the intercom came on and said,

"Mewtwo you are needed in Mario's office."Mewtwo teleported out of the hall.

"Why does is he needed?"Roy wondered, getting a shrug from Ness. That's when I pulled my hat over my face in embarrassment.

"Toon, do you know?"Lucario asked me. I almost forgot everyone was here. I stayed silent until a tear fell to my cheek.

* * *

I know two chapters in one day, truth is I have nothing else to do. Hope you enjoy these two chapters and please review.


	20. Worried About Lucas

TL POV

A long shaky breath comes out of my mouth as I try to clam down. After whipping my eyes and fixing my hat I say, "I'm sorry...but I can't...answer with a straight face,"I then ran in a random direction like always.

Ness POV

I face Alex who looked at me with a confused look like,'What just happened?'and that's without the telepathy. Later on I head to Mario's office and push my ear to his door. I hear Mario talking to Mewtwo.

"Is he going to be able to use his powers when he wakes up?"Mario asked.

"Maybe, if not then it'll take some time for him to recover." There wasn't any talking until,

"Ah Luke your awake." 'Lucas!'

"W-Why am I here?"

"Your injured Lucas just stay clam."

"How...?"

"Toon link brought you here, he said you were attacked by a wolf."No wonder Toon was acting so weird earlier.

"I don't want to be here!"

"We know just clam down."Mewtwo reassured.

"No, I mean I Don't Want To Be Here!" "I want to leave Smash." I hear sobbing and soon a snap from Mewtwo.

"What happen?"

"I don't know, but I think he needs more time to recover." 'Lucas want to leave Smash...I mean that is possible but for what and why?'

TL POV

I lay in my bed thinking about Lucas and how the other two would feel about it when the door opened to my roommate Ness.

"Hey Toon..."

"Yeah."

"I-I know what happen to Lucas." I didn't say anything after he said that.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Alex was there too, I couldn't when he's there." "...So how you feel about it?"

"I don't know, I mean he wants to leave Smash?"

"Lucas?"he nodded."Why?"

"Could it be Alex?"

"I knew they had it bad but really?"I say starting to panic.

"Maybe Lucas is on the edge of things."he says sitting on my bed. I sit up and move next to him.

"Ness, I don't know what to do?"

"How about I talk to Lucas one on one."

"But he wants to leave, how-"

"Have you forgotten who I am, who he is?"

"..."

"PSI kids"

* * *

I think I need to change this to T rated because of Lucas get hurt, please tell me to change it but as far as that there's no other incidents like this so review if I need to please and bye for now.


	21. Lucas's Problem

Villager's POV

I'm standing next to the Smash fountain, looking at my reflection. I yawn and see Lucas where my reflection is. I blink twice just to be sure it wasn't real and I was right. Man, where's Lucas, I miss him. All of a sudden something emerges out of the water. I look up to see a blue and yellow frog with his tongue around his neck, standing on his hing legs, squirting water out of his hands, looking down at me. "Oh, hey Greninja." I say looking down again.

("What's the matter Village?")

"Just thinking about a friend."I answered still looking at the water.

("Need some advice?")I look up at him again, this time looking interested.

"Sure."

("If your friend is ignoring you, then do your best to make them notice your there." "But if you still aren't seen, then have them focus on you.")

"You think I'm unnoticeable?"

("No, I'm saying you need to be noticeable.")

"Okay, but what about the second part?"

("Force your friend to notice you.") I thought this over and eventually understood. That's when someone landed next to Greninja. They had what look like badges on their head and arms, blond hair, a white scarf,a dark blue and black suit, with light blue boots.

"Hey, Greninja we got to go."

"Hey Sheik!"I say cheerfully.

"Hey bud, nice to see you too."

("Alright we best be heading out, see you Alex and good luck.")

"Thank you!"I waved as they dashed off.

Ness's POV

I open the window that leads to Mario's office and pray myself up on the ledge. There I sat and looked up at Lucas who was facing the door of the office. "Having fun?" I asked.

"No."he faced the selling then asked, "What are you doing here?" At this time I was finally out of the window, but it was still open so that I could get out.

"I came to see ya, I mean your not looking so hot."

"I'm fine, just a little scratch."

"Luke..."I give him a look of disbelief. 'Why did you run away?'I was using telepathy now.

'I-I did know how to react to what Alex said...about Mega man being like a big brother to him.' 'I mean you know I don't have anyone like that.'

'Yeah, Alex didn't ether.' 'Luke, he cares about you a lot.'

'I just don't know if he- or if I can be his friend.' That made me upset. Alex is doing all this nice stuff for him and he can't decide whether or not their friends. At that moment Lucas started to sob. I was about to say something to him until the office door opened.

Mario's POV

"Alright Luke, I just need to test you and-"I say walking into my office, but when I looked up from my clipboard I saw him looking at the window. "You okay?"I ask.

"Yeah."he said in wonder about something. I smiled then said, "Well then let's get started."

* * *

Well things are starting to get better finally. Please review.


	22. Going to Battle

Villager's POV

It was the day my first battle and I was getting ready for it, along with Mega man helping me.

"Pots?"

"Check."

"Watering can?"

"Check."

"Shovel?"

"Check."Right now I'm grabbing my things for battle and Mega man checking them off as I go.

"Stick?"

"Check."

"Balloon helmet?"I put it on.

"Check."

"Net?"

"Yes, can I go now?"

"Do you have you bowling ball and axe?"

"I'm petty sure."

"Mm-hmm check."I check in my pockets and they were there. "Alright your good to go."

"Yes!"Then I ran straight to the battle area. When I got there I saw a few of familiar faces; Chairsard, Robin's sister, Rosalina, and Ryu. I greeted them as I walked up. Chairsard waved while the others said,

"Hey."

"Who's over there?"I ask pointing to the newcomers.

"Two Corrins and Bayonetta..."Robin explained, "Bayonetta being the one in all black."

"Oh k."

"You have to be very careful in battle Alex."Ryu warned.

"Why?"

"Cause Bayonetta is strong and I mean STRONG."Rosalina explained."That's why I'm making sure Luma is close to me as possible."

"Wow."I think back to the trailer and realized that she is.

"Looks like the battle's about to start."Robin exclaimed and it was until a screen showed that it was waiting for something. Everyone was confused, but I knew exactly why this was happening.

Lucas POV

"Lucas your battle's about to start."Mario was trying to get me to get out of the bed. It's been a few days and I feel better but lazy. I crossed my arms and said,

"I'm not feeling up to it."

"Alright, but just know that someone is going to take your place."I'm taken back by this. Why would they do that? I know I said I didn't want to be here but still.

"Fine, I'll battle." 'As long as I don't see Alex.'

"Go ahead their waiting for you already."I nod then make my way to battle.

* * *

This will be parted as well. Please review some battle moves because I don't know how Bayonetta battles so yeah.


	23. The Battle pt1

Villager's POV

Before I knew it the battle begin. I walked out of my house while the count down started.

"GO!"I take a few minutes to watch the newcomers battle before I got the courage to start fighting. Just when I am about to fight someone got hit and landed right in front of me.

"Oof!"they said once they hit the ground. There lied a man with black and white armor, white hair, blue cape, and a gold sword with spikes and purple fire around it. I stand there admiring the sword when he spoke. "A little help please?"

"Oh right."I said snapping out of my thoughts and giving him my hand. Once he was up he thanked me and dusted himself off.

"I'm Corrin and I came here for a fair fight, but with Bayonetta I don't think it's going to be that way."

"Villager but you can call me Alex."

"Nice to meet you, but yeah I think Bayonetta is kind of running this battle."I look as Bayonetta lunched Charizard of the stage.

"Don't you have a sister?"

"No, she was just there to wish me luck."

"Who is she then?"

"She is the female vision of me."

"Oh, then who is your teammate?"

"...Bayonetta."

"What?"

"I hope your not mad I not that mean as she is."I sighed in relief when he said that. Just then I hear a thud behind Corrin. I looked at who it was and to my surprise it was Lucas. I got excited so blurted out his name. He slowly sat up and held his head.

"Ugh, that's a killer."he said in a angered tone.

"Hey Lucas,"I called walking up behind him.

Lucas's POV

I froze when I heard Alex's voice. The next thing I know he's hugging me from behind.

"Luke I missed you."he said hugging me tighter. This is exactly what I was afraid of, now he's going to be clanging to me all the time. Just then someone walk up in front of us and said,

"Hello, my names Corrin."

"H-Hey there,"I say in fear."you're not going to...hurt me too badly are you?"

"Heh no you're good."he said rubbing the back of his head. I sighed in relief. "Well I'm going back to battle see ya."he then ran back to battle. Alex let go and sat in front of me.

"Hey where were you, it's was almost like you gone for so long?"I looked away to avoided eye contact.

"I didn't want you to know."

"Know what?"I shook my head.

"It's not important..."I look at him this time.

"I need your help are you going to help me?"

"But I'm not your teammate am I?"

"You are."he says holding up his hand. I notice that he was red team with the outlining. I look at my hand and I'm shocked to see that I'm on his team. I look at him again. "Let's go."he stands up and offers a hand. Without hesitation I take his hand.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three awesome, please review and thanks for reading.


	24. The Battle pt2

Villager's POV

The battle wasn't really going well for some of us, everyone except me and Bayonetta had two lives. I'm close to losing a life though because of my percentage while Bayonetta percentage was no where near high. I was care of my surroundings because of the percentage I had.

"Alex I don't think I can take anymore."Lucas was behind me breathing as hard as I was because he was high too. Even though I was battling I still had my eye on Bayonetta.

"Just...battle the others Lucas...you'll be fine."

"Okay."I heard him run the opposite way I was looking and that was the end of that.

Corbin's POV

Once I was close enough I ask Bayonetta, "Why are you battling so hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has lost a life already, why can't you be fair?"

"Aren't we suppose to do our best since we're newcomers?"

"Well yeah, but also fair because we're not the only ones in our first battle."just then Ryu came from behind her and she quickly use her up smash. "*Sigh* hopeless."I said walking away.

"Well someone needs to talk to their mom."

Lucas POV

I was battling Rosalina when she asked, "Lucas are you alright?"

"Yeah..."I huffed.

"I think you need that party ball over there."she pointed behind me to a big gold sparkly ball on the ground. I look back at her and nodded then ran to it. I picked it up and tossed it up so it would open. Once it was in the air it play a little tune the opened. Food came out and I started eating it. After healing some I felt better and ready to battle again.

"Feel better?"Rosalina asked.

"Yep!"

* * *

This battle is going to be Villager's POV first and then Lucas's after, because I really can't figure out how I'm going to have in order the other way around. But besides that please review favorite and all that, thanks.


	25. End Of Battle and A Sweet Moment

Villager's POV

The battle was getting intense now everyone had one stock even me and Bayonetta. But our percentage was lower than everyone else. The way everyone was fighting like it was a war. Yet I still kept my distance away from Bayonetta. I watch Lucas and was struggling to fight. I joined him and together we concurred most of the battle. I high-fived him and smiled, but that short victory didn't last long as Bayonetta charged at us. That's when we ran. But running was not enough, before I knew it Lucas got lunched in the air. I heard his cry before he disappeared. "Lucas!"I shouted even though he was gone. That's when my heart sank and I punched Bayonetta repeatedly. Since I was short though I was punching her leg.

Bayonetta's POV

I felt someone hitting my leg so I looked down and saw a upset kid punching me. He was almost like a nat that I barely realized he was attacking. "What's the matter little guy?"I asked. He stopped once I asked.

"Y-You killed my friend."he said trying to fight his tears. I bent down to his level to get a better look at his face.

"I'm sorry, but it's just a game."

"You don't understand, he's my best friend but he doesn't know that because he's shy and won't admit it." 'That's adorable.' "I thought if we stuck together in this battle he'd appreciate me more."He rubbed his eyes after that.

"Wow kid you really know how to get on someone's soft side. Tell you what I'll let you get the finishing hit if you can get the smash ball."He look at me with surprise.

"Really?"I nodded to which he smiled.

Lucas's POV

I sat in the hallway waiting for Alex when I heard my name called."Lucas!"I look up and see Village running toward me with his arms out. I stand up and rise my arms so he could hug me. When he did he grabbed the back of my shirt and started sobbing. Rosalina who was beside Alex explained.

"You we're gone for a while Lucas, he missed you." 'Shoot.'I look at him and feel guilty. I break the embrace and look at Alex in the face.

"Where were you Luke, how come I didn't see you around?"

"I'm sorry Alex, I just ran into some trouble is all."

"Don't go off like that again."He said drying his eyes.

"How did you-"but then it hit me. I was in the hospital for four days how could he not know. Alex put me out of my thoughts when he hug me again.

"You're my best friend Lucas, I don't want you to leave." 'Crud, here come the tears.'I hug him back this time with me sobbing.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this after one more chapter I will end this. Thank you for all give this support and please review.


	26. Reading letters and A new Friendship

Lucas's POV

After what happen we met up with Toon Link and Ness to go to the post office. As we entered Alex and I were amazed at how letters there was. Between letters being sent out of machines and being put in them it was TONS.

"Heyyy!"I hear to the right of us. Turn and see a yellow toad waving at us to come to it's counter. We went up to the counter and Toad asked, "Which mailbox is yours?" I was confused I can't say if my mailbox is the same as last year or not.

"Mine is the same so 109."Ness told Toad who reached for a key that was under the number that he said. I heard snickering beside me so I turned and saw Alex trying not to laugh. Looked at Toad again and realized that he was standing on a stole then realized.

"Your short too stop judging."I said to him which surprised him. I use telepathy to tell him, 'Really you haven't look at yourself in a mirror?'

'Sorry I just...wait.'he look at me. 'How are you...?'

'Shoot!'After Ness got his key I asked him, 'Should I tell him I using telepathy?'

'What your using it now?'he asked in shock.

'Sorry I just wanted make sure no-one knew the conversion I was having with Alex.'

'It's up to you I guess, that is if you trust him enough.'he said leaving me thinking. I look at Alex once more only to see him with a worried face.

Villager's POV

After we all got our keys and opened our mailboxes we looked over the mail we had. I look though mine and found a letter for my mom. Excitement filled up as I opened it. It said,

"Dear Alex,

How's it going I heard you invited to that Smash tournament you always talked about, I bet your having fun huh? Anyway I wanted to tell you that your dad, you know the one who couldn't rise you..."My heart started to sink. "Well he came to a realization that he ignored you and didn't give you a chance. He says that he should have sent you letters about himself and not have me say some thing about him in mine. I just hope he has the courage to write to you. Who knows he might even say he loves you in all of them. But yeah I just wanted you to know that he loves you as much as I do. Well this is sad for you to read isn't it, I know it is for me.

Be strong and try not to cry to much, love Mom."I felt my eyes water and I could help but let tears fall. I put the letter next to my chest and closed my mailbox. I felt Lucas looking at me worried.

"Are you...alright?"he asked. I breath in and said,

"Yeah, I'm fine." I exhaled heavily and rubbed my eyes.

"Y-You need a hug?"I could tell he hesitated to say that, but I accepted. As I hugged Lucas I could feel Toon link and Ness smiling at us.

Lucas's POV

We all were planning on going to get ice cream, but Alex wanted to exchange letters with me alone. So we head to our room and TL and Ness stand outside and waited. He give me his letter and before I started to cry I stopped and looked him. He was rubbing the back of his head avoid eye contract almost like before.

"That's right your dad never really talked to you did he?"he nodded. "I'm sorry."He lighted up and said it was fine. I took out my letter from my dad and let him read it. He smiled and laughed little.

"At least everything good with you."

"Not exactly."I showed him the very last part of the letter. He looked up at me in shock. 'He always puts that at the end of he letters to me.'

'Did you ever ask him not to do that?'

'I did once, but he said he has his reasons.' He looked at me curiously. 'What?'

'How are you talking to me right now, you never said.'I smirked and said,

"Telepathy."

* * *

And completed hope you enjoyed and I thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Now I have an account on Wattpad if you still want to read my stories, because I may not be on here any longer so if you want to know my account ask me in a PM. Please review ^_^.


End file.
